


Green Delusion

by NDainty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDainty/pseuds/NDainty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La luz y la sombra personales de Shutoku no son, ni de lejos, un dúo ortodoxo. Porque tirarse a tu compañero de equipo con los ojos (y lo que no son los ojos) mientras el otro lo permite aún sabiéndolo no tiene absolutamente nada de ortodoxo (ni de hetero). Takao observa. Midorima se deja. Ni siquiera son amigos todavía, pero por algo habrá que empezar, aunque tenga que ser algo insistente al principio. </p><p>Dónde acabarán al final del día es algo que nadie sabe.</p><p> Miyaji grita todo el rato, intentando parar de una vez toda aquella locura, pero nadie le hace ni puto caso. Jodidos homosexuales. </p><p>Midorima/Takao. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Razones

Había a llegado un punto en el cual ya no tenía excusa alguna en caso de que alguien le preguntase por sus evidentemente extrañas y bizarras acciones, y era perfecta y dolorosamente consciente de ello (y en aquellos momentos le daban ganas de reírse en alto de si mismo y su creciente estupidez; pero hacerlo no era realmente buena idea teniendo en cuenta que la lista de cosas dudosas sobre su persona estaba ya a rebosar). Si bien nadie había llegado (al parecer) a percatarse de ellas, era muy probable e inminente que alguien llegase a hacerlo más temprano que tarde, y no tener explicación alguna hace que la ansiedad creciese cada día un poco más, casi imperceptiblemente, y que le quitase el sueño por las noches. Aunque, se atrevía a admitir una de cada cien veces, sólo para si mismo, el miedo no era ni de lejos la principal razón por la que llevaba ya un par de semanas encontrando el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada.

_"¿Volverá? ¿Volverá hoy a visitarme en sueños? ¿Seré capaz de volver a probar el falso pero dulce néctar una vez más?"_

No podía dejar de pensarlo, una y otra vez, en cuanto las luces estuviesen apagadas y pudiese dejar su alegre actitud y sonrisas a un lado - porque la oscuridad no iba a juzgarlo por la poco ortodoxa y altamente lasciva expresión que no logra borrarse de la cara mientras anticipaba, una noche más, la visita de aquel estúpidamente atractivo ser en sus sueños.

La excitación por el mero hecho de pensar que era mucho más que probable que fuese capaz de volver a verlo le impedía conciliar el sueño y, cuando sentía el familiar calor en el bajo vientre, acunándolo una vez más, apenas dudaba dos segundos (los suficientes para ponerse cómodo) en enterrar la mano en su propia entrepierna, sin molestarse en bajarse los pantalones de pijama o la inexistente ropa interior, mientras ahoga sus gruñidos, gemidos y agitada respiración en su almohada, mordiéndola si es necesario; porque lo último que quería era que su hermana pequeña le escuchase gimiendo el nombre de otra persona (de otro hombre), mientras embestía sin piedad contra las sabanas de su cama y movía cada vez mas rápido la mano, imaginando que no es la suya, sino una mas grande, mas hábil, mejor cuidada.

Y no se sentía mal por ello siquiera. Su imaginación es suya únicamente y no hace daño a nadie; no tiene sentido que se sienta culpable por mancillar la amistad con su compañero de equipo de esa manera, porque ni siquiera son amigos en primer lugar.

Si bien la oscuridad de su cuarto y las ahora mancilladas sabanas no tienen ojos ni dedos acusadores, sus compañeros de clase y seniors del equipo del baloncesto si que los tienen.

Y bocas.

También tienen de eso.

Bocas muy grandes y ruidosas, amenazantes incluso, nada que ver con la todavía mas ruidosa boca y perfectos y ¿suaves? (en sus sueños lo son, y se sienten genial alrededor de su polla acompañado de, oh, esa viperina y húmeda lengua) labios de su amante nocturno.

Sabía (por supuesto que sabía) que esas bocas ruidosas, ojos agudos y dedos acusadores existían y que, tarde o temprano, serían usados para acusarlo de sus extrañas acciones. Sabía y temía; pero debía admitir que aquello le pillo totalmente por sorpresa.

–Takao, ¿se puede saber qué cojones miras? – fue lo que soltó Miyaji, solo con unos bóxer de leopardo puestos, un día en los vestuarios delante de todos los jugadores titulares del equipo presentes, que estaban desvistiéndose después del entrenamiento extra al que debían someterse por tener el privilegio de jugar en los partidos regularmente.

Y es que si algo no tiene su no tan querido senpai son paciencia, vergüenza y pelos en la lengua.

– ¿Uh? – fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió automáticamente en aquel momento, dejando entrever su sincera desorientación con el asunto.

Porque, sinceramente, lo único que había hecho era quitarse la camiseta y poco más; no tenía ni puta idea de qué narices hablaba Miyaji que, por cierto, había logrado captar la atención del capitán Ootsubo y Kimura a pesar de que estaban a punto de desaparecer en las duchas con la toalla en la mano. E incluso la de Midorima, que estaba desatándose los cordones de las zapatillas, sin camiseta y sin dignarse a mirar a su interlocutor, pero claramente interesado en lo que ocurría. Aunque por supuesto que era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Miyaji suspiró como si estuviese harto de la estupidez de la vida misma.

–Ya me has oído, Bakao. Llevamos cinco minutos metidos aquí y no le has quitado la mirada a Midorima de encima ni un puto segundo.

Y no es que el rubio tuviese malas intenciones, pero andarse con rodeos no era su royo. Si algo lo inquietaba o intrigaba, inquirir en el momento mismo le parecía lo mejor.

"Claro que un poquitín de tacto no le vendría mal al chaval" fue lo que pensaba el capitán, que miraba al resto del equipo de manera algo inquieta. Su intuición de capitán era más que decente, y tampoco había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo más probable fuese que todo aquello acabase de muy malas maneras y palabras, sobre todo por parte de Midorima. Por eso mismo se sujetó la toalla con más firmeza sobre las caderas, dispuesto a intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario.

– ¿Uuh? – repitió Takao, alargando un poco mas las úes esta vez mientras levantaba las cejas.

Pillado con las manos en la masa, con su objetivo en el punto de mira, mirando como su compañero se desnudaba, tirándoselo mentalmente. "Y lo gracioso de todo este asunto" , se reía mentalmente Takao "es que ni siquiera yo mismo me he percatado de que me estaba comiendo al as de nuestro equipo con los ojos, cuando al parecer era la cosa más evidente del mundo para Miyaji-senpai."

Bieeeeen, una gran ovación para Takao Kazunari, que se la casca por las noches pensando en la persona menos honesta consigo misma que conoce. Gracias a Asa Oha que no se ganaba la vida como ninja, porque sin la ayuda de sus padres estaría cascándosela por las noches pensando en el as de su equipo, sí; pero encima de unos cartones en la estación de trenes mas cercana a su instituto, bien abrigadito con periódicos de hace más de una semana.

Miyaji abrió la boca, dispuesto a seguir inquiriendo no de la manera más amable del mundo, con las manos en las caderas y cara de querer meterle a alguien una piña por donde les quepa, pero la monótona voz de Midorima Shintarou hizo que todo el vestuario cerrase la boca y levantase las cejas en sorpresa.

– Miyaji-senpai, con el debido respeto, dudo mucho que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

Midorima terminó de desatarse los cordones con parsimonia y se quitó las zapatillas, sin perder de vista al rubio por el rabillo del ojo, el cual parecía sorprendido al principio (Takao en aquellos instantes luchaba por salir de su estupor, sin demasiado éxito), pero su expresión cambió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo de sorprendida a altamente ofendida.

"Hora de evitar la tercera guerra mundial" fue lo que pensó Ootsubo mientras agarraba el hombro izquierdo de Miyaji y lo forzaba cuidadosamente a que se girase, indicándole con un sacudido de cabeza y expresión exasperaba que por favor, POR FAVOR, lo dejase estar por una vez. Y es que el pobre capitán lo ultimo que quería era meterse en las vete a saber qué extrañas cosas se traían entre manos el extraño dúo.

Por unos segundos Miyaji parecía dispuesto a montar allí la guerra civil (que no mundial) a pesar de las silenciosas suplicas de su capitán, pero al final lo único que hizo fue chasquear la lengua, quitarse la horrenda ropa interior de un tirón y dirigirse a las duchas dando fuertes pisotones mientras murmuraba sobre el poco respeto que se le mostraba como senpai, alegando que no tenía malas intenciones y explicando bastante explícitamente que les haría al cuerpo de sus irrespetuosos kohais como consiguiese una piña; una bien grande.

Kimura rió por lo bajo, siguiendo el camino que había dejado a medias para ir a las duchas seguido por Ootsubo; que suspiraba mientras fantaseaba con toda la calma que tendría una vez terminase los exámenes de entrada a la universidad y dejase de ser el capitán de aquella pandilla niños de preescolar con metralleta y completamente de locos.

Y allí se encontró Takao, de pie en el mismo sitio, como si hubiese echado raíces a pesar de las frías baldosas debajo de sus zapatillas blancas de deporte; con la mirada todavía fija en el lugar en el que unos segundos estaba el (para que mentir) bien proporcionado trasero de Miyaji. Con la mente casi completamente en blanco, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir en aquellos instantes.

– Takao.

Midorima lo llamó, bajito, pero en los oídos del propio Takao el sonido resonó algunos segundos. Ni siquiera se atrevió a girarse.

– Ta-ka-o.

Midorima volvió a llamarlo, más alto, más despacio, más (¿seductor?) amenazante.

"Suficiente por hoy, Kazunari. Sé un hombre, gírate, mira a ese gigante a la cara y ríete. Ya nos auto-compadeceremos mientras nos masturbamos esta noche. Ahora, no."

Así que Takao se giró, sonrisa estúpida bailándole en los labios.

– Shin-cha~an, ¿qué...?

"Qué narices haces totalmente desnudo, sin gafas siquiera, sin dignarte a taparte de cintura para abajo por lo menos (pero con los dedos de la mano izquierda vendados, já), y llamándome de esa forma?"

Y en aquel instante el cerebro de Takao sufrió un cortocircuito severo y dejó lo que fuera que iba a decir en el aire. Aire que, por cierto, ya no notaba entrar ni salir de su cuerpo. Por no hablar de la anormal temperatura de su cara, que seguro que oscilaba entre el rojo de un tomate y el de un semáforo.

Midorima abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró, como si se lo hubiese pensador mejor, y observó a Takao un par de segundos antes de hablar, expresión inescrutable y serena.

– En lugar de quedarte ahí como un pasmarote deberías darte una ducha. Apestas como un cerdo, por no hablar de que tienes la pinta de uno también.

Y tal cual, se puso la toalla en la cintura y se metió en las duchas él también.

No pudo evitarlo. Takao comenzó a reírse como un maníaco en mitad del vestuario, mientras Miyaji le gritaba que se duchase de una puta vez y no se olvidase de tomar su jodida medicación, que luego le daban brotes raros como aquellos.


	2. Por las que lo ama

Se sentía observado. Hacía ya un par de semanas que se había percatado de los ojos de halcón que lo seguían casi a todas partes. Y no es que antes no lo hiciesen porque, siendo justos y objetivos, una vez en la cancha, no debes quitarle ojo al resto de jugadores, mucho menos a tu compañero de jugadas; cosa en la cual (no tenía problema admitirlo) Takao sobresalía de manera considerable gracias a la habilidad de sus ojos.

Pero aquello había dejado a limitarse sólo a la cancha. A Midorima le era prácticamente imposible ignorar cómo la mirada de Takao se fijaba en sus manos cuando escribía en clase (teniendo en cuenta que Takao se sentaba delante suyo y tenía que girarse de manera significativa para hacerlo, era imposible no darse cuenta), cómo cuando hablaban sus ojos se quedaban sobre los suyos unos segundos más de los necesarios últimamente, la forma en la que sus ojos sonreían junto a su boca en aquellos extraños pero cada vez más frecuentes momentos en los que Midorima lo trataba algo mejor de lo habitual, algo menos bruscamente. De alguna manera se había acostumbrado a la mirada y presencia del otro casi por completo, apenas molestándose ya en preguntar por qué ni quejarse de ello.

Los momentos en los que Takao le observaba mientras se ponía los zapatos de calle después de terminar las clases, la manera en la que lo miraba cuando le ofrecía la mano para levantarse a pesar de ser completamente innecesario, y la forma en que sus ojos sonreían un poco mas cuando Midorima agarraba su mano sin rechistar porque, oye, un poco de ayuda extra nunca venía mal cuando uno estaba cansado después del entrenamiento y necesitaba levantarse de algún sitio. Y de todas formas, Takao acabaría insistiendo y siendo un pelma... Probablemente, ya que jamás había pasado.

Aquellos pequeños gestos no siempre habían estado allí; a pesar de que Takao había sido desde el primer día que se conocieron una de esas personas que se toman confianzas demasiado rápido, toquetean y se acercan demasiado y son innecesariamente molestas constantemente. Un pelmazo total, nanodayo. Y aún así...

¿Takao había dejado de ser un pelmazo?

Midorima casi se vio a si mismo sonriendo de medio lado ante la estupidez, así que se pasó rápidamente la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, no le hacía falta girarse para darse cuenta de que, una vez más, los ojos de halcón lo observaban con determinación desde unos poquitos metros a su derecha, con la camiseta ya quitada y colgando de sus antebrazos precariamente.

Cuando poco después Miyaji senpai dejó caer la apocalíptica pregunta, Midorima se puso rígido involuntariamente. Así que no era su imaginación; Takao realmente lo estaba observando. Confirmarlo estaba bien, pero que Miyaji metiese las narices donde no le llamaban le molestó bastante.

Takao parecía descolocado ante la pregunta y no contestó nada coherente, a lo que Midorima suspiró mentalmente con algo de alivio. Por alguna razón no quería escuchar la respuesta.

No quería.

¿Y por qué no? No lo sabía realmente pero, sinceramente, no quería escucharlo. Al menos no entonces. No en aquel lugar. No en presencia de todos sus seniors del equipo. No cuando estaba prácticamente desnudo. No cuando Takao ni siquiera lo estaba mirando en aquellos instantes.

Y sobre todo no cuando no era él mismo quien había encontrado el valor para formular la pregunta.

Su mente se movió rápidamente y pensó en la predicción de Oha Asa de aquella mañana. La predicción no había sido mala, pero tampoco especialmente buena. Recordó vagamente el consejo recibido aquella mañana (a parte de utilizar un pañuelo de tela floreado como "Lucky Item"): "¡El día de hoy no será ni bueno ni malo para los Canceres! Vuestro Lucky Item de hoy es un pañuelo de tela floreado. Y, recordad, en caso de encontrarse con alguna dificultad el día de hoy, ¡lo mejor es esforzarse para que todo salga a pedir de boca!"

Pfff, como si Midorima no hiciese todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que todo fuese bien en su día a día. Pero, aún así, la especial mención por parte de Oha Asa fue lo que hizo que abriese la boca cuando Miyaji senpai volvió a formular la pregunta, de manera algo más brusca, cosa que le molestó todavía más. Así que "se esforzó para que todo salga a pedir de boca". Aunque muy a pedir de boca no salió, pero funcionó y su senior cerró su ruidosa bocota.

Por la cara que estaba poniendo Miyaji, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que las palabras de Midorima le habían sentado, no mal, sino fatal. Y aún así se estaba quedando corto.

Miró a Takao de soslayo. Casi medio-sonríe. Casi. De nuevo. Al pobre parecía que le habían salido raíces, miraba a los pies de Miyaji con cara de... ¿circunstancia? Como si realmente no se estuviese enterando de qué narices pasaba a su alrededor, como si todo el mundo se hubiese vuelto loco, Midorima entre ellos. Tsk, ni que fuese él el que se tiraba el 90% del tiempo que pasaban juntos observándolo. Aunque, claro, lógicamente hablando, si sabía que el otro lo observaba tanto era porque él mismo estaba... No.

Capitán Ootsubo fue el único que logró ponerle algo de coherencia a todo el asunto, e hizo que Miyaji se fuese a la ducha sin mediar ni media palabra más. Admirable, debía de admitir; por algo era el capitán del equipo al fin y al cabo.

Todos los seniors se fueron a las duchas, unos más enfadados y con menos ganas que otros, pero se fueron.

Midorima se quedó sólo en los vestuarios con Takao, que seguía ahí, quieto como una estatua al que se le había comido la lengua el gato. No que las estatuas hablasen en primer lugar, pero bueno; Midorima ya se entendía.

Suspiró, cosa a lo que el otro ni siquiera reaccionó.

"Argh, qué molesto, de verdad."

Terminó de desvestirse y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas cuidadosamente sobre la ropa que había utilizado para entrenar que, a pesar de estar sucia, había doblado cuidadosamente y puesto en el banco del vestuario.

Mientras tanto, Takao seguía ahí quieto como un pasmarote.

"Será gilipollas..."

– Takao.

Nada, ninguna reacción. Suspiró y probó de nuevo. ¡No tenían todo el maldito día!

– Ta-ka-o

Por fin el otro reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sonrisa idiota en la cara. Pero no duró mucho, ya que a parte de dejar lo que fuese que iba a decir colgando en el aire, la sonrisa se había disipado de su cara y sus ojos se abrieron bastante, mejillas coloradas.

Midorima iba a quejarse. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba al maldito idio-...?

Ah.

Desnudez, claro.

Repentinamente Midorima se sintió muy consciente de que no tenía nada puesto encima, a pesar de que no era la primera vez ni seguramente al última que se encontraba desnudo con sus compañeros de equipo allí, y de la extraña mirada que le estaba echando el otro.

– En lugar de quedarte ahí como un pasmarote deberías darte una ducha. Apestas como un cerdo, por no hablar de que tienes la pinta de uno también.

Bien jugado; Midorima se daría algún capricho como premio más tarde. Takao no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba (fuera lo que fuese) a pesar de que normalmente sí que lo hacía incluso antes que el propio Midorima (maldito sean Takao y sus extraños poderes telepáticos o lo que fuesen), por lo que aprovechó para coger la toalla e ir a la ducha.

No estaba huyendo, ojo; pero parecía que a Takao le iba a dar algo... ¿Quizás sí que debería hablar con él sobre el asunto? De las miradas y eso. Quizás lo hacía porque le preocupaba algo, y no sabía si decirlo o no. ¿Problemas en casa? No es que estuviese preocupado en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero si aquello afectaba a su trabajo en equipo en la cancha...

Y entonces, mientras abría el grifo de la ducha y se no-preocupaba mentalmente, escuchó la desquiciada risa de Takao y como Miyaji gruñía un par de duchas más allá de la suya, mientras Kimura intentaba aguantarse la risa y Ootsubo suspiraba.

A la mierda, el gilipollas de Takao era tan idiota como siempre, y al parecer no necesitaba ayuda alguna. Quizás ayuda para sus problemas mentales, pero como Midorima no era médico (todavía), que se jodiese. Ya le importaba bien poco.

Maldito Takao...

Poco después Takao entró a la ducha silbando, feliz de la vida.

Miyaji estaba terminando de aclararse el jabón del pelo y no vio la estúpida expresión de Takao, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, que sonreía como un bufón sólo con el bote de jabón en la mano, pero sí que se le escuchó gruñir (de nuevo) claramente, a lo que Takao soltó una risa.

– Miyaji-senpai – cantó Takao con voz de idiota, alargando mucho las aes. Se situó en la ducha entre Midorima y Takao, a lo que Ootsubo y Kimura aprovecharon para retirase antes de que los utensilios de aseo personalmente comenzasen a volar por los aires – ¡No seas tan gruñón, hombre! ¡Así no vas a conseguir novia nunca! – Takao se rió de su propio chiste y encendió la ducha, metiéndose debajo del agua.

Midorima, inconscientemente (sí, claro), no pudo evitar quedarse mirando unos segundos como Takao cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando con gusto y echándose todo el pelo hacia atrás cuando el agua caliente hizo contacto con su cuerpo. Las gotas recorrían su cuerpo sugerentemente, desde su perfecta curva de la nariz, por el cuello, por los hombros, por sus abdominales, su abdomen, su...

Midorima levantó la mirada y se encontró de lleno con los ojos de Miyaji, que lo miró algo estupefacto desde el lado izquierdo de Takao antes de pasar a mirar al de pelo negro, casi como si intentase averiguar qué narices tenía al de pelo verde tan sumamente interesado.

– Oye, Bakao.

Takao abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Midorima, haciendo como que no veía ni oía nada, levantó su pastilla de jabón. Miyaji levantó la mano.

Después de levantarse, todo cayó.

A Midorima se le cayó la pastilla de jabón de la estupefacción. Takao dejó caer un dolorido grito. Todo ello ocurrió porque Miyaji dejó caer la mano, dándole a Takao una nalgada con toda su fuerza, y después salió de la ducha como si nada.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, porque las dos personas presentes pudieron ver claramente en la sonrisa de Miyaji un cartelito negro colgado que decía, en letras ensangrentadas, "Jamás saldréis victoriosos en una batalla contra mí, noobs".

Antes de desaparecer de la vista del par, echó una última a Midorima, y el mensaje del cartel cambió a "Tú serás el próximo, Midorima".

Midorima no tenía muchas ganas de tener la mano abierta de Miyaji marcada en su trasero, la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ale, y un capi más. Mudanza medio-hecha ya. Yuju.
> 
> ¿Alguien me deja un comentario? *3* [pediría kudos pero ni zorra idea de qué son, wooops]
> 
> ¡Ah! Y si alguna alma caritativa tiene idea de qué nombre ponerles a las hermanitas pequeñas de Takao y Midorima... :'DDD
> 
> P.D: Miyaji amor mío, yo te dejo marcar mi trasero también. Necesitamos más de esta bestia en nuestras vidas. O al menos yo.


	3. Su idiotez le alarga la vida

A Takao le dolía el culo.

No el culo en sí, propiamente dicho; más bien la mejilla izquierda. Bueno, y tampoco era dolor. Bueno, sí. Pero, nah. No era dolor exactamente, algo así como picor a la vez. Eso que pica-duele.

¿No tenía eso un nombre?

– Shin-chan, – el aludido giró levemente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de andar hacia el carro con Takao siguiéndolo a un par de pasos – me pica-duele el culo.

No contestó nada, pero suspiró pesadamente. Takao dio una zancada para caminar a su altura.

– ¿Eso no tiene un nombre? Vamos, Shin-chan, tú eres listo.

Midorima lo miró de soslayo, intentando adivinar si le estaba tomando el pelo o no (seguramente sí), pero Takao tenía una expresión relativamente seria.

Relativamente.

Suspiró de nuevo, mentalmente cansado. Menudo día más raro. Tenía ganas de ir a casa, terminar rápidamente los deberes (que por suerte, no eran muchos), y hacer algo relajante. Oh, arreglarse las uñas sería una buena; no podía arriesgarse a... Uh. Un segundo, Takao, se estaba olvidando de que le estaban hablando.

Esperaba que Takao se quejase, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a mirarlo de soslayo, pero Takao parecía demasiado ocupado restregándose el trasero con la mano derecha por encima de la ropa, poniendo cara de dolor. Anda qué... Pedazo de idiota.

– Te escuece – dijo al fin, haciendo que Takao lo mirase.

– ¿Uh?

Midorima puso mala cara. Sus conversaciones se volvían más ridículas cada día, pero era algo tan normal que ni siquiera se molestó en soltar un borderío. Al fin y al cabo, de todos sus conocidos, Takao era el que menor mantenimiento requería y más contento estaba todo el tiempo.

– Tu "picor-dolor" – aclaró, dejando que la mala cara se fuese sin darse cuenta – A eso se le llama escozor.

A Takao le brillaron los ojos al pillarlo. O quizás era todo imaginación de Midorima, pero su compañero parecía contento de quitarse la duda de la mente.

A eso se refería exactamente con que Takao era de el que menor mantenimiento requería de entre todas sus interacciones sociales; su compañero pedía (incluso se quejaba a veces), pero no empujaba ni exigía nada.

– ¡Ah, esa era la maldita palabra! – Takao se rió con ganas – ¡Miyaji-senpai se pasa tres pueblos! ¡No tiene sentido del humor!

Llegaron a la altura del carro, que estaba aparcado detrás del gimnasio.

– Lo que pasa es que tus bromas son malísimas, nanodayo – Midorima se cambió la bolsa del colegio de hombro y alargó la mano, con el puño cerrado.

– ¡De eso nada! – Takao lo imitó y dieron tres golpecitos en el aire con el puño cerrado. A la tercera Takao extendió la mano y sacó papel. Midorima sacó tijeras. – ¡Lo que pasa es que tú tampoco tienes sentido del humor alguno!

– Hump – Midorima le quitó su bolsa al otro del hombro y se sentó en la parte trasera del carro después – Lo que pasa es que tu estupidez no tiene remedio alguno.

– ¡Pero qué malo eres, Shin-chan! – Takao fingió ofenderse y se sentó en la bicicleta, comenzando a pedalear despacio – Te quejas mucho y todo el rato. ¡Pero mírate! ¡Viajando por la ciudad en un carro! ¡Como si fueses un jodido marqués! Si no fuese porque jugamos a "piedra, papel o tijeras" para decidir quien pedalea, esto casi se podría considerar explotación. Al final va a resultar que sí que soy estúpido sin remedio...

Midorima sonrió levemente ante las palabras del otro, justo en el momento en el que el otro se giró, pillándolo de lleno. Parecía algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió también, enseñando todos los dientes antes de girarse de nuevo y tomar un buen ritmo de pedaleo, de rumbo a casa de Midorima.

– ¡Mi estupidez no tendrá remedio, pero está claro de que te alarga la vida, Shin-chan!

Midorima no respondió nada ni consiguió borrarse la pequeña sonrisa de la cara porque, de alguna extraña manera, no sintió que el otro se equivocase (que eso no significaba que tuviese razón, de todas formas), y parecía más que satisfecho con el pequeño (e involuntario) gesto por su parte.

Cosas como esa reforzaban la teoría de que Takao era, con creces, la persona más estúpidamente alegre y fácilmente complacida que conocía; cosa que aliviaba extrañamente a Midorima, porque se mirase por donde se mirase no era muy bueno en lo que concierne a las relaciones con otros seres humanos fuera de su familia. Pero Takao era, simplemente... Tan fácil de mantener contento.

Tanto que de vez en cuando Midorima se sorprendía a si mismo intentando hacerle feliz adrede.

Claro que jamás en la vida lo admitiría en alto. Jamás acabarían las burlas por parte de Takao si lo hiciese.

Maldito Takao. Qué molesto que era el pobre.

El viaje duraba apenas media hora, porque Midorima vivía bastante cerca del instituto. Takao parecía bastante animado. a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Miyaji-senpai minutos antes. Mientras pedaleaba había comenzado a cantar alguna estúpida cosa ininteligible, mientras movía un poco la cabeza de izquierda a derecha al ritmo de la música imaginaria dentro de su mente, al parecer.

Mientras tanto, Midorima tamborileaba los dedos al ritmo del canturreo ininteligible de Takao. Bien podría estar cantando sobre amor eterno o maldiciendo al mundo entero (sinceramente, no se entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía), pero de todas formas sonaba bastante bien. La voz de Takao sonaba siempre, de alguna manera, segura de si misma, y cierto era que no suena nada mal.

Si hubiese sido otra persona (dígase de Miyaji u Ootsubo por ejemplo, que tienen sorprendentemente poca tolerancia cuando se trata de los canturreo de Takao) en aquellos instante se habría quejado, pedido silencio o tosido para dar a entender que el canturreo no era bienvenido, ni mucho menos; pero no tenía un excusa para hacerlo porque, sencillamente, no le molestaba.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, concentrado en seguir el ritmo de la desconocida cancioncilla con los dedos que tenía vendados que no se había percatado de que el carro ya no se movía. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró de lleno con la del conductor, que oscilaba la mirada entre sus dedos y su cara con ojos curiosos, sin dejar de canturrear a pesar de todo.

Midorima cesó el movimiento de sus dedos y se ruborizó de manera exagerada, como si le hubiesen pillado bailando locamente mientras se quitaba la ropa en lugar de estar moviendo los dedos al ritmo de la cancioncilla de Takao. Aquello no debería ser remotamente vergonzoso, porque ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo cuestionable (como lo eran sus otras muchas excentricidades), pero por alguna razón se sintió como si lo fuera. Se empujó las gafas hacia arriba aunque ya estuviesen puestas en su lugar y acertó a hablar, pero más alto de lo necesario.

– ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has dejado de pedalear?!

Y entonces Takao paró de canturrear, lo miró directamente a los ojos y su cara se contorsionó en un gesto extraño antes de echarse a reír ruidosamente, haciendo que Midorima se sintiese más avergonzado todavía. Y enfadado, eso también.

– Shin-chan... – intentó hablar coherentemente pero no lo consiguió, porque sus palabras se ahogaron entre sus risas.

Viéndose incapaz de hablar y al otro más mortificado y furioso a cada segundo que pasaba, Takao se bajó de la bicicleta e hizo un par de movimientos teatrales, para hincar después una rodilla en el suelo y extender las manos para señalar el letrero de la entrada al jardín de la casa en la que habían parado.

"Midorima"

Shin-chan entendió enseguida que, evidentemente, habían parado en frente de su casa. Takao se levantó justo a tiempo para no caerse de culo cuando el otro pasó a toda velocidad, con su bolsa del instituto siendo arrastrada tras él para meterse en casa dando un portazo muy indignado.

Todo el show hizo que el de pelo negro comenzase a reír de nuevo como un poseso hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para volver a subirse a la bicicleta.

Pero entonces Shin-chan se asomó por la ventana y le gritó que se callase la puta boca de una vez y se fuere a casa.

A causa de ello Takao se tiró al menos otros diez minutos allí, riéndose como nunca hasta que Midorima salió de su casa, sartén en mano, dispuesto a partirle la cabeza en un sinfín de lugares distintos. Tuvo que salir huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, sin haber logrado parar de reír aun habiendo sido amenazado de muerte.

Shin-chan era demasiado tsundere gracioso para su propio bien. ¿Qué culpa tenía Takao de que se pusiese así?

Como mucho el 78% de la culpa. O quizás un pelín más.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto también ha sido publicado en fanfiction, pero estoy intentando mudarme aquí más o menos, así que iré pasando aquí todo el material. Si a nadie de por aquí le gusta esto... Pues... me desvaneceré y no molestaré más *3*
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme de todas formas!


End file.
